Blue Skies
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Somewhere along the way, he had fallen for her, and in the end, all of his actions had been for her. KeisukexMidori, Devil Survivor.


_~*_Blue Skies_*~_

_She winked, and he laughed like he hadn't in a long, long time._

~*X*~

* * *

><p><strong>He<strong> _stared at the screen, fingers hovering over the Send button, almost strong enough to push it but not quite. And he judged himself weak._

* * *

><p>The skies were devoid of the tinted red of the demon world, and people filled the streets, and cars sped by, and people went on with their lives as if nothing had ever happened and the Lockdown had never been.<p>

Keisuke wasn't sure what he thought about that.

Midori was walking in front of him, no less noticeable in her bright casual clothes and ribbons and ties. However it still seemed odd to see her outside of her cosplay outfit—it had become _normal_ after a while. He had thought the glasses a part of her regalia, but either she really _did_ have glasses like him or else just liked to wear them, whatever the case, they were still there. Glinting in the sun and causing light to sparkle across her eyes.

She stopped at a turn in the sidewalk for him to catch up, hands pressed to her hips and a smile dancing on the edges of her lips. "So, what do you want to do?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You were the one who called me to come out here with you, Midori. You didn't already have something planned?"

Midori frowned briefly. "Yeah, I guess you're right, I should've. Oh well! Everyone else is too busy so it's just gonna be us! "

"I see…"

"Problem?" She said in a sing-song fashion, head tilting to the side.

"Oh, no." Keisuke pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Midori…let's just go for a walk."

"Sure, if you want." She agreed readily enough.

The pair walked through Tokyo side by side, Keisuke keeping considerably quieter than his talkative companion. The cam-girl was talking animatedly nearly the whole time, full of life and energy, and he found himself comparing their current conversation—a rather one-sided conversation granted—to their first meeting during the Lockdown. Even then, he had found her a pleasant ray of energetic sunshine in his dreary world of demons and thugs. Perhaps even a kindred spirit.

As they traveled they passed a shop selling TVs. He stopped, eyes narrowing as he saw the news that was scrolling across the brand new plasma flat-screens. Some delinquents had jumped a girl in an alley and raped her before killing her. He clenched his fists so hard that his fingernails dug into his palms, leaving crescent-shaped marks that threatened to draw blood.

_If I had been allowed to continue Yama's judgment, scum like them wouldn't have a place in this world._

"Keisuke…You're looking a little scary."

Snapping out of it, he shook his head guiltily before turning away. "Yes…I'm sorry. Let's go."

They continued for a while in silence.

"Are you okay?" Midori asked, biting her lower lip.

"I'm fine. It's just…" He took a moment to gather his thoughts, swerving around an oncoming civilian before rejoining her side. "I know what I was doing with Yama was wrong, but there's so much filth in this world…" Keisuke rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache. "I almost wish Shujinkou had decided to become God's Messiah, but I suppose it's better he sided with Gin instead."

"That's true, I mean this way everything went back to normal and Shuji didn't have to lose his humanity." Midori smiled a little. "If he had done something else, there'd be no place for heroes anymore with all the bad people gone!"

He scoffed without meaning to, immediately feeling guilty for it when her grin wilted.

"Okay," she relented, tugging at one of her hair ribbons absently. "That probably sounded a bit selfish, but that was too big of a decision for Shuji to make all on his own! Naoya was pressuring him one way, and Amane the other, and we were all kind of just like 'we'll follow you anywhere Shuji!' except for—"

"No, it's all right," Keisuke interrupted, sparing her from a long explanation. "I know what you're trying to say."

She seemed relieved. "Oh. Good!" Her smile returned with a vengeance. "I…um…didn't really get to thank you properly, did I?"

He knew what was coming, but played dumb. "What do you mean?"

Midori tugged his arm and he followed her into an obscure side path lined with overgrown trees. Sunlight poked tentative fingers through the branches, casting a green-gold glow over them. From what little could be seen of the sky, it remained a perfect, pristine blue with not a cloud in sight. She released him and gave him a tiny, almost shy, nod. "You…That thing with Yama…"

He grimaced involuntarily.

"You did it to save me, right?" She shuffled closer nervously. "So…thanks!" She planted a quick kiss on his cheek, and Keisuke stiffened, his entire body rigid as _rigor mortis_.

"I-ah-um-M-Midori…!"

Her smile took a turn for the mischievous. "Atsuro was right; you're still a hero, aren't you?" She clasped her hands. "I knew it! He said you saved all sorts of kids from bullying back in middle school!"

Just bringing up the word "bullying" reminded him of how _he_ had been bullied by the very kid he had saved from the thugs he had joined, in the end. Keisuke hunched his shoulders as if that could ward off the memory.

Midori didn't seem to notice. "You're a hero, just like Dad! A real life hero!"

"Not anymore."

"Uh…huh?" She stopped, blinking perplexedly at him.

Keisuke's eyes slid to the side behind their glass covering. Sunlight rebounded off of his spectacles, turning them white and opaque. "Things...changed."

"…That's okay. Change is good! Hey!" She exclaimed as something came to her. "When school starts again, maybe we'll even be in the same school! In the same classes! Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Sure. Of course."

"I _knew_ you'd agree!" She nodded smartly, her suspicions confirmed. She extended her hand towards him, grinning hugely. "So let's get going! How about we stop by Gin's for a drink? Haru might even be there!"

Keisuke stared at her hand.

Behind him was shadow. A murky darkness that the radiance from above couldn't penetrate, its shade covering every inch of the stone path like a tide of black poison. Eventhe leaves seemed to be affected by its cool touch. In front of him was sunlight, and Midori, and blue skies as far as the eye could see with buildings filled with—odds were—immoral people outside of the reach of justice.

And there he was, caught in the middle, in a place where the light was in reach but the darkness was right behind, prodding his back, eager to reclaim him.

Keisuke caught her hand, holding onto it delicately, as if he was grasping a tiny bird whose body would shatter with too much force.

In contrast, Midori clasped his hand firmly, their fingers intertwining (his eyes widened) and she led him into the sunlight with a laugh and a smile tossed over her shoulder just for him.

And so dawned a new day.

* * *

><p><em>He stared at the simple message on the screen filled with the words he couldn't say aloud, written for the hundredth time. For once, he found he could press the button.<em>

_Somewhere across town, Midori's computer beeped as she received a new e-mail._

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I actually might continue this if it garners enough interest and isn't an OOC mess. Reviews are very much appreciated, thanks for reading!<br>_


End file.
